La consecuencia de una tontería
by puasluoma
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran son mejores amigos. ¿Podrá una visita a la oficina del director hacer que todo cambie? para siempre. One-shot ps: sirve para todo tipo de parejas por que no tiene nombres. R


Sakura y Syaoran son mejores amigos. ¿Podrá una visita a la oficina del director hacer que todo cambie? para siempre. One-shot ps: sirve para todo tipo de parejas por que no tiene nombres.

Mi primer fic en español!!!

Por favor R&RR!!!!!

One shot

p.s.: me basé en un fic que leí aquí hace mucho tiempo

* * *

El silencio era lo único que se podía escuchar. Estaba en un lugar en donde nunca creí que iba a estar.

Mire a un lado hay estaba la secretaria en su escritorio escribiendo en la computadora, seguramente estaba cambiando mi expediente escolar. Mire al otro lado y me encontré con los ojos de mi mejor amigo que me miraban fijamente.

Volví a mirar a la secretaria, ya que savia que mi cara estaba roja, había algo en la forma en la que me veía, no era como siempre; contento y sonriendo, era una mirada triste.

Era mi culpa esa mirada; todo había empezado por una tontería que ahora nos había traído semejantes consecuencias.

"Perdón" Lo escuche decir. No savia por que se estaba disculpando; no era su culpa

"Es mi culpa que estés aquí" Volvió a disculparse.

"No, no es tu culpa. ¿Por que lo seria?" Le dije, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Se le notaba en la mirada lo arrepentido que estaba, yo no entendía por que estaba tan triste ya que no era su culpa lo que había pasado.

"Claro que si lo es. Si yo no hubiera hecho que tu salieras del salo por seguirme no estarías aquí. Fui yo el de la idea de salir e irnos al patio" En verdad estaba arrepentido. El sabia que mi promedio en conducta era de los mejores. Y después de esto no volvería a ser tan bueno.

"Se me hace raro que me enviaran aquí, pero…" Dije para tratar de quitarle un poco de culpa. El hacerlo sentir tan culpable me hacia sentir a mi culpable. Savia que lo estaba haciendo sufrir; y todo era por que el pensaba que el me estaba haciendo sufrir.

"¿Pero que?" Pregunto el sin entender lo que yo decía. En verdad no entendía lo que decía; lo puede ver en su mirada. Siempre me han encantado sus ojos. El simple hecho de verlo hacia que las piernas me temblaran y que el corazón se me acelerara.

"Es algo que no se puede cambiar, estamos aquí. Lo hecho, echo esta." Le explique. Pensé que de esta forma la culpa se le iba a quitar un poco.

"¡Pero fue mi culpa!" Seguía queriendo echarse la culpa completamente

"No lo fue. Es en serio, fue mi idea seguirte" Le dije tratando de convencerlo.

Lo voltee a ver y su mirada había cambiado; ya no era la de culpa que tenia antes, ahora era una mirada burlona.

"Aunque, si te hubieras levantado mas temprano, no hubiera tenido razón para burlarme de ti" Dijo en el tono que sus ojos reflejaban y cruzando los brazos. Su mirada era calida otra vez. Quería decir que ya no tendría que preocuparme tanto por hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Cállense, no pueden hablar" Fue la secretaria quien nos advirtió.

Después de unos segundos de silencio voltee a verlo" ¿Ósea que ahora es mi culpa?" Le pregunte susurrando fingiendo estar enojada. Yo savia que todo era broma. Lo conocía mejor que el a asimismo

"Se podría decir que… si." Dijo sonriendo. El solo verlo me hizo sonreír. Me fascinaba su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa; hacia a todas las niñas caer a sus pies.

"Primero te culpas a ti y luego ¿Me culpas a mi? – Me enojo un poco ya que pensé que en verdad estaba triste por que los dos estábamos en semejantes situaciones. Pero al ver la forma en la que me miraba supe que ya no se sentía culpable y ahora me estaba usando para divertirse.

Le iba a contestar cuando hizo algo que nunca me imagine.

Me dio un beso, nunca pensé que el me fuera a dar un beso en toda mi vida. Claro que soñaba con eso, pero las posibilidades de que lo hiciera eran prácticamente cero. El era mi mejor amigo. Todas las niñas se morían por el, ¿Porque iba a escogerme a mi? Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo ya me faltaba el aire. Terminamos el beso antes de que la secretaria, que nos estaba viendo, pudiera decir algo.

Mire a otro lado mientras que ella me miraba extrañada para luego volver a ve su computadora.

"Sabes, no se si te diste cuenta, pero…" No continuo, no entendía lo que iba a decir, después de semejante momento alguien tenia que decir algo ¡y ahora el se arrepentía de lo que iba a Decir! Yo no savia ni que decir, estaba esperando a que el rompiera el silencio otra vez.

"no se si te diste cuenta pero… me gustas mucho." Fue lo único que dijo. Fue suficiente para hacerme sonreír como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida.

En ese momento el director abrió la puerta de su oficina.

"¿Aun están aquí?" El director pregunto. Los dos asentimos.

"El salirse de clases no es tan grave como para estar aquí. Pensé que se los habían dicho. Ya váyanse, nada mas no lo vuelvan a hacer. Eso es todo" Fue lo único que dijo.

Los dos nos volteamos a ver incrédulos.

Me dio la mano y salimos del lugar. Como ya era hora de irnos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Me abrió la puerta de su coche, como lo hacia diario, ya que el era el que me llevaba al colegio y me regresaba a mi casa. Le dio la vuelta al coche y lo puso en marcha después de ponerse el cinturón d seguridad.

Mientras íbamos en camino a mi casa yo no savia que decir. Savia que mi cara estaba tan roja como una manzana por el simple hecho de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Pero no podía evitarlo.

De repente sentí su mano tomar la mía. Me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi casa.

"Es verdad, lo que te dije, me gustas mucho. Siempre me has gustado. Perdón por no decirte antes pero… tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad. Aun lo tengo. Pero… de alguna forma se que… ya es muy tarde para hacerme para atrás. Y la verdad, no querría por que… se siente bien el decir lo que siento después de tanto tiempo. Solo espero que… podamos seguir siendo amigos. Aunque ya no sea lo mismo." Agacho la mirada y fue lo único que dijo.

Yo no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba completamente impresionada por lo que dijo. Yo había estado pensando lo mismo durante mucho tiempo y nunca me atreví a decirle.

Mi mano aun seguía en la suya. La apreté haciéndolo voltear a verme y en el momento en el que me volteo a ver hice lo único que se me ocurrió para hacerlo notar que yo me sentía de la misma manera que el. Le di un beso.

Fue el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Al fin podía decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

Si me quieren hacer feliz porfas díganme que les pareció!


End file.
